la_liga_del_ritmofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Paraíso del Ritmo
thumb|Mítico primer logo del servidor"There was an idea, to bring together a group of unremarkable people that liked Rhythm Heaven to see if together we could Ñ" El Paraíso del Ritmo es un servidor de Discord '''fundado por Killble (y un poco también por David Mismo, pero esa parte de la historia suele quedar omitida porque el muy tonto le concedió todos los derechos). La idea tras el servidor era reunir a la comunidad hispana de Rhythm Heaven/Paradise, pero fue evolucionando básicamente a un servidor de amigos que casualmente conocen RH pero nunca hablan de ello lol. La historia tras este servidor es tan innecesariamente larga y épica, que quizá sea mejor dividirla en capítulos como una superproducción gringa. Capítulo I: Orígenes y El Ataque de Mateo Hace años había un servidor de Rhythm Heaven en inglés (DEP), en el cual naturalmente había algunos miembros de habla hispana como Kana, Killble o David Mismo. Como en ese servidor había tu típico inglis drama, decidieron que qué menos que hacer su propio servidor con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas pero en español. Esto sucedió el '''16 de Noviembre del 2016. El servidor no sería muy activo en lo que quedaba de año que digamos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a unirse miembros importantes hoy día, como AngryTapper, Kiup, Joako, Mojón, SuperJAC2009 y RuruKawaii. Y cómo olvidarnos de la leyenda: JENSON. También otros usuarios como Mexico (que de hecho estuvo desde el primer día) o Giraffe, pero esos cayeron en acto de servicio. Dado que no había muchos invites no era un servidor muy abierto al público, sólo Killble y David Mismo pusieron un par de invites random. En una de estas Killble invocó a la mismísima ShillCoon, que nos honró con su visita y sus ay lels c: . Por último, esa época también nos trajo a la persona que tuvo el honor de ser la primera baneada del sv; Mateo. Mateo, también conocido como el señor de las letras chinas, llegó muy a principios de 2017 y era un chico joven al que le gustaba spamear asdasdasd, creepypastas y decir cosas raras por VC. Un día le dio un brote de locura repentino y comenzó a spamear más de la cuenta y murió. Fin. Y hasta aquí 2016 y principios de 2017, si queréis ir al baño lo podéis hacer porque a saber cuándo continúo. Capítulo 2: El origen de La Liga 2017 es un año largo que no veas para este servidor, demasiada cosa, así que qué menos que dividirlo en al menos dos caps. Muchísimos usuarios importantes llegaron este año, entre ellos GlitchyPSI, que pronto ascendería a moderador, Milky, Letcreate, Soon, Kou, toda la panda de amino (llegaremos a eso más tarde)... Pero probablemente lo que más marcaría este inicio es la formación de la Liga. Si no sabéis el origen de la Liga del Ritmo probablemente pensaréis "bueno, vieron que la comunidad de Rhythm Heaven en español no era tan pequeña como parece y querían aprovechar eso". NO. MENTIRAS. Lo cierto es que Tapper quería subir un Let's Play del por aquel entonces nuevo Rhythm Heaven Fever Repainted y comprensiblemente no lo quería hacer en su canal. Entonces David Mismo (qué raro hablar de uno en tercera persona) recordó que tenía un canal secundario que sólo usaba para subir puro relleno del bueno de RH, un canal llamado Kárate Killo. Y bueno, teníamos un contenido que queríamos subir, un canal que no se usaba apenas y un pequeño grupito de amigos, ¿qué podía salir mal? Luego llegamos a la conclusión de que estaría guay que subiéramos más cosas, así que lo extendimos a un canal colaborativo para los cinco miembros, comenzamos a escribir el top de Tengoku y el resto es historia. Como dato (poco) curioso barajamos varias opciones para el nombre del canal, entre ellas dejarlo tal cual estaba o El Paraíso del Ritmo como el servidor, pero la Liga del Ritmo tenía más tirón, así que le plag-- digo pedimos permiso a The Rhythm League y con su aprobación tiramos p'alante. La apertura del canal supuso que mucha gente supiera del servidor y llegara a él por medio de la invitación oculta entre las sombras que hay en el banner de la Liga, estuvo guay conocer tanta gente. Also iba a meter aquí lo de Amino pero me enrollo un montón, así que el siguiente cap será. Categoría:Discord